<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One by why_am_i_doing_this_again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506414">Just One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_am_i_doing_this_again/pseuds/why_am_i_doing_this_again'>why_am_i_doing_this_again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Gen, Minor Violence, sad :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_am_i_doing_this_again/pseuds/why_am_i_doing_this_again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>its just a lil oneshot i thought of pay attention to the tags i cried writing this.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its just a lil oneshot i thought of pay attention to the tags i cried writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only one target that Axel regretted killing.</p><p>It was a cold night. It was a stealth mission, one of the first he had gone on without his brothers. His target was an old man who, apparently, lived alone.</p><p>He snuck into the man’s house, sometime after midnight. It was a comfortable, messy house, one that looked very lived-in. Axel saw something that made him stop short. Dog hair. On his target’s couch. He creeped up the stairs, hoping his suspicion wasn’t true.</p><p>When he reached the man’s room, his heart dropped. Lying at the foot of his bed, was a Labrador Retriever. She was awake. She raised her head and looked at him with curious eyes. She was young. Her collar read ‘Donna’.</p><p>Labrador Retrievers were smart. Donna could have been used to track him. She could’ve hunted him down. He couldn’t have that. It was for his safety, and that of his brothers. It was <em>necessary</em>.</p><p>Or at least, that’s what he told himself when he was washing their blood off his hands.</p><p>He never told his brothers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there really is a difference between killing someone to keep history in line than killing an animal who was in the wrong place at the wrong time huh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>